Sibiling power
by chocoholic freak
Summary: This story is about Megumi and his powers. The thing is that in my story Megumi gets his powers really late, while in the manga he gets them at a younger age. Rated for safety. Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. What happened yesterday?

Disclaimer:

Cecilia: I don't own fruits basket or the characters…blah blah blah…

Priya: Hey! be serious!

Cecilia: Bleh! Priya you're such a party pooper!

Priya: Hph!

Author's note:

Cecilia: Yeah hi this is my first ever fanfic so please don't be mean when you comment but tell me what you don't like I'll be glad to read it!

Priya: Yep! And now on with the story!

Cecilia: Why are you still here?

**Chapter 1**

**What happened yesterday?**

"Hana-chan!" A voice that Megumi knew well, "Over here!"

Megumi followed his sister Saki to her friends, Arisa and Tohru

"Hey" Arisa was wearing her flu mask today, "Hi, Megumi!"

"Ne, do you want some ice cream?" His sister offered him some money. He smiled and took it.

He went to the ice cream truck and got in line behind a short, chubby boy.

The boy got his ice cream and turned around to go back to his mother and Megumi saw his face.

He now recognized the boy, it was Hako, the little boy that kept begging Megumi to play with him four days ago.

The boy seemed to have recognized him, too. Except he stared at Megumi with fear. He ran away crying.

Megumi wondered what was wrong, but he didn't spend much time on it. It was probably nothing.

He got an ice cream and returned to Saki and her friends.

As he ate his ice cream and the three girl talked, A woman came up to them. She had Hako hiding behind her holding her hand.

"Excuse me, young man," she was talking to Megumi, "my son says that you did this to him." She pulled up her son's sleeve to show what looked like a spider bite

"He did nothing of the sort!" His sister was already coming to the rescue.

Hako opened his mouth, trying to say something, and slowly the words came out: "Y-you sent spid-d-ders to attack me!"

"All I did was tell him to bug off! I don't even like spiders!" Megumi responded.

"Liar," screamed Hako, "it was you! You know spiders are my greatest fear, and yesterday you sent them to bite me!" He seemed to have regained his confidence.

"Yesterday?" Megumi said, "I haven't seen you since those four days ago, when you wouldn't stop bugging me."

"You were outside my house yesterday, and then you said 'three days have passed' and spiders appeared in front of me. I hate spiders."

Megumi couldn't believe this. Hako was getting him in trouble just because he wouldn't play with him. This was so annoying.

"Lady," said Arisa out of nowhere, "I'm sure your son has better things to do than make up stories like these, but Megumi was with us at the pool the whole day yesterday."

"I don't trust any of you. I will find out who did this to my son and if it turns out to be this boy, you will all be in trouble." She walked away, dragging her son behind her.

"What a little jackass," said Arisa, "to make up stories like that!"

"He wasn't lying," responded Saki, "I sensed that he was saying the truth.

"I wasn't either!" Megumi was not going to let his sisters powers get him in trouble, either. He really didn't do it.

"I know that, Ne," said Saki, "you were telling the truth, too."

"How can that be possible?" This was the first time Tohru had spoken. Up to then she had just sat there, confused.

"I don't know," answered Saki, "Ne, what happened yesterday?"

------o------

Cecilia: Well, that was the first chapter… Sorry it was so short I promise I'll make longer chapters from now on

Priya: Yeah, 'cause that one wasn't even two pages long! And I think that- (Gets hit in the head with binder by Cecilia )

Cecilia: Anyway… yeah. But I'm not going to make them much longer, they'll be like 3 or 4 pages because I don't like long chapters.


	2. Hako's story

Disclaimer:

Cecilia: Again, I don't own anything except the story and Hako, since I made up the little brat.

Cassandra: Oh! Are you writing chapter two?

Cecilia: Yeah, I am.

Cassandra: Yay!

Author's note:

Cecilia: So, well… this is the second chapter.

Cassandra: Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Hako's story**

Hako and his mother walked back to their table.

"Hako, are you _sure_ that that is the boy who did that to you?" Asked his mother, embaraced about what had just happened.

"Yes, mommy!" answered Hako, "I remember it like it was yesterday!"

"IT WAS YESTERDAY!"A random person ran up to them and hit Hako on the head and then ran away.

"Ouchy!" said Hako, "What was that?"

"It was mister random person!" said his mother, smiling, "he randomly appears in stories!"

"Whatever! Still, I remember that four days ago I was _asking_ Megumi to play with me, and then…"

flashback

Megumi was walking around with his ice cream and saw a bench.

He sat down and looked around. It was really a nice day.

"Megumi!" A childish voice shouted. Megumi had an idea of who it was, but hoped to be wrong.

"Hey, Megumi!" Hako jumped in front of the bench. Megumi was right.

"Wanna play, Megumi?" That kid was very annoying.

"Wanna play? Huh? Huh? Huh? Wanna play? Wanna?"

"Will you please leave me alone?" Megumi was going to try to get him to go.

"Aw, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Aw, yes you do! Come on!" He grabbed Megumi and tried to drag him to the swings.

He was stronger than he looked. He got Megumi up and halfway there before Megumi realized that not moving wasn't going to work.

"Hako, please leave me alone!"

"No, come on, play with me!" He wasn't going to give up.

"That's it. Hako, get away from me. Now!" He sounded angry.

"Megumi! Don't be mean! Play with me!" The annoying whining made Megumi even madder.

"Hako. If you don't stop right now I'll call my sister and she'll use her denpa powers on you!"

"Please! I'm not afraid of your sister!" That reminded Megumi that there was only one thing Hako was afraid of.

"I'll call my spider friends." His voice was calm again. He knew it was going to work.

"S-spid-ders?" Hako was terrorized of spiders.

"Big, hairy spiders. Hako, I will send them to you." His face seemed dark, especially when he said _Hako_

"No!" Hako turned around and ran away crying.

Megumi turned around, too. He walked back to the bench and sat down, looking at his now half-melted ice cream.

flashback over

"Okay…" Hako's mother had forgotten what the story was about.

"Mom…?" Hako stared at his mother.

"Oh, right!" now she remembered, "So what happened yesterday?"

"Well…"

new flashback

Hako was running around in his backyard, randomly yelling gibberish, when he heard someone calling him outside.

He went to look, and saw someone hidden in the shadows; he seemed to be a young boy, judging by his height

"Who are you and what do you want?" shouted the boy, scared.

"The three days are over." said the hidden boy.

"What?" Hako was really scared now.

Megumi stepped out of the shadows. He seemed awfully pale.

"M-Megumi.." he still remembered the last time he saw the Hanagima boy.

"It's time for the spiders to come!" Megumi had a very strange look on his face.

"No!" Hako screamed to the top of his lungs.

Megumi opened his hand, and a spider as big as his hand jumped out. It fell onto Hako's arm at sunk its teeth deep into his skin.

Hako was now screaming like crazy. He felt the fangs sink into his arm, It didn't hurt too much, but the fear made it a hundred times worse.

His mother came dashing out of the house, Hako looked at her and stared yelling, "Mommy! Mommy, help!"

She asked him what was wrong, and Hako couldn't understand how she could not see the spider.

He looked down to point at it, but it wasn't there. He turned around, and Megumi was not there either.

"A boy came and threw a spider on me, and then he ran away!"

At that his mother noticed the bite mark. They were at the hospital in less than ten minutes.

The doctor said that the spider was apparently not poisonous.

flashback over, again

"So, that's _exactly_ what happened?" she had learned to be skeptical when it came to Hako's stories.

"Yes!" Hako expected that, "I swear!"

"In that case, we will find proof that that boy did this, and he'll be sorry he hurt my baby!" she kissed him and left a big lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Mom!" he hated when she did that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So… that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it!


	3. I don't have a power!

Disclaimer:

Cecilia: I don't own anything except the story, Hako and Mia

Mister random person: And me!

Cecilia: Right... (Pushes random person out of the way)…anyway…

Author's note:

Cecilia: Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I warned you that I don't wroite that often! I hope you enjoy the story!

Mister random person: Please review! I like reviews!

**I don't have powers****  
**  
The next day the three girls were wandering around school before class started. The mystery was far from their minds since they had decided the boy was crazy.

"So are you …" Saki stopped talking, and walking.

"What's wrong Hana-chan?" Tohru gave her a half worried, half curious look.

"I…sense someone…different." She now looked very concentrated on whatever she was sensing, then she looked as if it was right in front of her.

Arisa turned around to look at whatever Saki was looking at. All she saw were two students; one was a girl with blinding white hair tied in a ponytail, and the other a…boy? He (or she?) had grey, strangely layered hair. He seemed worried because of what the girl was saying to him.

She tried to hear; but all she heard was: "Your secret is safe, rat-boy. You can trust me." He didn't seem to.

"Are they what you're looking at?" Tohru had finally caught on.

"He has a strange aura, but _she_ is the one I'm sensing."

As the "rat-boy" walked away from her, the girl smirked. Half a second later she blinked and turned towards them, as if she felt Saki's denpa on her.

She walked past Arisa and Tohru and stopped in front of Saki. She smiled and said: "You have peculiar powers. I've never met someone like that. My name's Mia, pleasure to meet you."

Saki stared at her for a second or two, then, reassured, smiled back and said: "Saki, Hana-chan for my friends."

Mia and Saki stared at each other. Arisa theorized that they were communicating telepathically. After a while Mia also got to know Tohru and Arisa. They only had a few minutes, though, because the bell rang signifying they had to get to class. They decided to meet after school.

The four girls walked out of the building, smiling. "I'm so glad that it's Friday!" Arisa was exhausted.

"Friday?" Tohru had stopped with a gasp-I-am-so-stupid look. "Um…we're supposed to pick up Megumi. Your mom told me to tell you but I…kinda…forgot."

"That's ok!" said Arisa with a smile; she squeezed Tohru with one arm, "Let's go get him!"  
"You don't mind, do you?" Saki looked at Mia.

"I'm fine with it! I'd like to meet your brother!" Mia smiled a sincere smile and squinted her eyes.

They all headed towards Megumi's school. It was a great day; the birds were singing, the sun was out, and the girls didn't have a worry in the world.

They arrived at the school just when the bell was ringing for the end of the school day. Megumi popped out of the main doors. As always, he was wearing black.

He smiled, relieved that Tohru had actually remembered. He had warned his mother to tell Saki in purpose. I guess I was wrong he said to himself.He looked back at the girls, but noticed that they had someone new with them. The first thing he noticed was her hair, but he only looked at it for a second, because it hurt his eyes when the sun shined on it.

The girls said hi to him and introduced the new girl. Megumi tried not to look at her, afraid that he might get blinded.

"She can sense people powers," said Tohru, exited, "isn't that cool?"

At the sound of that Megumi shot an are-you-serious-or-are-you-trying-to-scare-me look at Tohru. He had never met anyone with powers, besides his sister. For some reason, he was scared of her.

"Can you really do that?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice, "What else can you do?"

"I can't do anything else, but I am immune to most things, like having my memory erased, or my mind read." She leaned down and smiled at the boy.

Saki, who, even without her denpa, had realized his brother's feelings, said: "It's okay, Ne. She's not going to do anything to hurt us. She's nice."Megumi smiled, somewhat relieved. Until he noticed that the girl was now staring at him with a curious and confused look. He gave her a similar one back.

"Megumi, what's your power? I can't seem to grasp it." She finally said.

Megumi was amazed at what he had just heard. "I don't have a power!"


End file.
